


Garderotica

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chest Spike Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sex, Sexual Pleasure Echo, Sexual Pleasure Enhancement, Telekinetic sex, Toe sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pokemon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: January 2008. Cheryl gets lost in a forest, and meets a kind Gardevoir who helps her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 10 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Cheryl pulled out her map, looking at it in confusion. (I have no idea where I am. This place doesn't show up anywhere on the map), she thought to herself, as she looked around, before folding the map back up and tucking it away.

She let out a small sigh and started walking again. She walked along the narrow path, doing her best to avoid thorn bushes. But while paying such close attention to the ground beneath her, she failed to see that she was walking right into a nest of Beedrill. As soon as she brushed against the large hive, all of its inhabitants poured out, buzzing angrily. Cheryl immediately started to run, as the swarm of furious Bug Pokemon followed close behind. As Cheryl was fleeing, she didn't see that she was running right toward a small drop. She stumbled and fell in.

 

\--------------

 

Cheryl opened her eyes, looking around. Everything was kind of blurry. As her vision cleared, she tried to sit up. She felt a a slight dizzy spell that caused her to fall back. When she did, she realized that she was laying on a soft pile of leaves. Cheryl looked around as best she could without sitting up, and saw that she was in a small den made from several trees bent over and woven together.

(I wonder where I am?) Cheryl thought to herself as she looked around.

(This is my nest. I brought you here, because you were hurt after that fall...you have been unconscious for about a day), a soft voice said. It sounded like it was inside of Cheryl's head.

"Who are you?" she asked, sitting up again, fighting off the dizzy feeling this time.

(Allow me to show myself).

A Gardevoir stepped out from behind a small tree. It had part of its skirt in its hand, using the material to hold a large amount of berries.

Cheryl looked at the Pokemon standing in front of her. Its slender legs were clearly exposed by the lifted skirt...and she couldn't help but notice just how lovely they looked. As Cheryl's eyes traveled up the Pokemon's delicate body, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement. As soon as her eyes met those of the Gardevoir, she could see a faintly green blush to the Pokemon's cheeks. That's when she realized that Gardevoir could read her mind.

(I...I think you should eat something. After all, you haven't had any food for a day), Gardevoir thought to her, setting down the pile of berries.

"Thank you," Cheryl said, picking up a few pieces of the small fruit.

After a few moments of silence, Cheryl once again heard Gardevoir's words in her mind. (I am...flattered by the...thoughts, that you had a moment ago...b-but also a bit surprised), Gardevoir's soft mental voice spoke.

Cheryl blushed slightly this time. She brushed back a little bit of her long, dark green hair. "W-Well, you are quite attractive," Cheryl admitted, not really sure why she was being so open all of a sudden. "You have this slight, ethereal beauty to you, like a noble, knightly fairy of the forest. I think it's pretty natural that I would feel this way..."

(Perhaps it is simply natural for humans? I guess I would not know. I've never actually met a human before. Why are you in such a remote location as this?) Gardevoir asked, eating a few berries.

"Well the truth is, I got lost. But I'm glad that you found me," Cheryl explained.

The two of them sat in silence, eating all the while, both of them occasionally glancing at each other. After a while, Cheryl decided to speak up about something that had bothered her a little bit. "Earlier, you read my mind. But I didn't think your kind could do that, unless you had a bond formed with a person."

(Well...that is only half true. My kind can sense basic feelings, even without that bond. I could not say for sure what the exact words of your thoughts are, but I can understand much of the emotion that they express. Earlier, I felt your confusion, and...and your...desire), Gardevoir explained. Cheryl noticed that as the Pokemon mentioned the second part, she glanced at her chest.

"I can't help but notice that you seem to be having some similar thoughts yourself," Cheryl said, moving closer to Gardevoir.

(Well, you are the first human that I've ever seen...and I must admit that you are very...interesting).

Cheryl looked into Gardevoir's sparkling ruby eyes. Gardevoir felt a sudden wave of desire from Cheryl. Unsure of what to do, she closed her eyes. Cheryl leaned in even closer, lightly brushing her lips against Gardevoir's. The feel of them was strange...they weren't as full as a human's, but somehow still just as soft. After a few seconds, the two parted.

(That was a very unique and...pleasing experience), Gardevoir said, lightly touching her lips.

"I can make it even better," Cheryl offered. Gardevoir nodded.

Cheryl kissed her again, this time letting her tongue gently brush against Gardevoir's lips. A slight taste of the berries they'd eaten was still strong as Cheryl deepened the kiss further. She gently placed a hand over the small swell of Gardevoir's chest, while she put the other on the back of her partner's head, holding her close. For the first several seconds, Gardevoir simply sat still, letting Cheryl's tongue explore the interior of her mouth. After getting used to the new sensation, she began to do the same, moving her tongue around both Cheryl's and her own mouths, intertwining and caressing.

While the two of them continued to kiss, Cheryl began to move her hand to rest on top of Gardevoir's petite breast, with her other hand moving to cover its twin. Gardevoir moaned softly as Cheryl's palms rubbed against her nipples, causing them to harden. Cheryl broke the kiss.

"We can do even better," she whispered, lowering her face to Gardevoir's chest. She flicked her tongue out, letting it lightly graze one of the sensitive nubs. Gardevoir inhaled sharply, half from surprise and half from pleasure. Cheryl giggled slightly at the reaction. She placed her mouth over one of Gardevoir's small breasts. She gently sucked on the nipple, lightly scraping the tender bit of flesh with her teeth, earning a deep moan. Cheryl moved lower, kissing the underside of the small mound. She ran her tongue against the sensitive skin. Gardevoir's entire body began to shake from the waves of pleasure that Cheryl was causing. As Cheryl used her mouth to lavish attention to one breast, she used one of her hands to tease the other one, rolling the nipple between two of her fingers and pulling on it slightly. With her free hand, she reached into her own skirt, rubbing herself through the thin material of her panties, which were soaking wet with excitement, but it wasn't nearly enough, so she pulled away. Gardevoir let out a small sigh of disappointment.

(Why did you stop?) she asked, pleadingly curious.

"Because as fun as this is, I think both of us want more."

Gardevoir nodded, understanding. Even though what Cheryl had been doing was wonderful beyond anything she'd ever imagined, she couldn't deny that she wanted something more, even if she didn't know what.

Cheryl stood up, walked a few steps back, and pulled off her shirt and bra, her own much larger breasts bouncing a little as they came free. Immediately after the first article of clothing was gone, Cheryl unhooked her skirt, letting it fall away. After that, she removed her shoes and socks. She took a few steps forward, enjoying the cool feel of the grass against the soles of her feet. She offered her hand to help Gardevoir stand up.

As soon as she was up, Cheryl grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug, their breasts pressing together. Cheryl lowered one of her hands to Gardevoir's thigh, pushing the natural skirt out of the way. She lifted one of Gardevoir's legs, putting it around her waist. She carefully began to move, causing her clit to rub against Gardevoir's. Cheryl began to grind her hips as hard as she could. Unable to stand the intensity of the more experienced woman's actions, Gardevoir came. As her body shook and she released an inhumanly melodious cry, Cheryl held her tightly, the spasms increasing her own pleasure. By the time the shockwaves of ecstasy finally died down in Gardevoir, the two parted.

(That was amazing!)

Cheryl kissed Gardevoir on the cheek. "I'm just getting started."

Cheryl sat down and motioned for Gardevoir to join her on the ground. With Gardevoir sitting across from her, Cheryl stretched out a foot, letting her toes just barely touch Gardevoir's delicate outer lips. Cheryl took hold of Gardevoir's slender foot, which was shaped almost like a ballerina's slipper, with no individual toes. Strangely, it seemed to Cheryl to be exceptionally beautiful because of this. She stroked it gently, before guiding it to her own opening. Because of how slender it was, it slid easily into Cheryl's pussy. Gardevoir instinctively knew what to do, and began to move her foot around, causing Cheryl to cum instantly. Cheryl pinched Gardevoir's clit between her toes and began to gently stroke it, while she moved her other foot to Gardevoir's slit, letting one toe push in slightly (very slightly; she took the greatest care not to hurt this slender little creature). The sudden intrusion pleasantly startled Gardevoir, causing her foot to twitch inside of Cheryl, creating a tremor of pleasure that caused another small orgasm. Cheryl gently pushed in another toe, which was almost more than Gardevoir's dainty little womanhood could take. The two of them slowly began to synchronize their movements, both of them moving in and out of each other at the exact same time, and it wasn't long before both of them cried out and came.

Cheryl pulled Gardevoir's foot out of herself and brought it up to her mouth. She kissed it lightly before she began to lick the rest of her own cum away. The waves of pleasure Gardevoir felt from the orgasm were made more intense by the sensation of Cheryl's tongue against the sensitive skin of her little foot. After Cheryl had licked Gardevoir's foot clean, she lifted hers up. Gardevoir was a bit hesitant at first, but she knew that it would be enjoyable for Cheryl, so she let her tongue just barely touch the tip of Cheryl's big toe. Finding that the natural taste of Cheryl's foot combined with her own juice was very appealing, she began to lick in earnest, sliding in between each toe, savoring the flavor.

After both of them had been cleaned up, Gardevoir spoke up. (There is something that males of my kind are known to do with females, but I believe that it would be just as enjoyable if a female were to do it to another female), she offered, still a little shy.

"Okay, let's try it," Cheryl sad, rather curious.

Gardevoir got Cheryl to stand up. Then, kneeling in front of her so that the horn that grew from the center of her chest was lined up with Cheryl's vagina, she shoved the tip in and began to send small psychic waves through it, causing it to vibrate slightly, and making the muscles inside of Cheryl's body contract and relax. As Gardevoir was doing this, Cheryl lifted her foot up and began to rub it against Gardevoir's crotch, and used her hands to play with her nipples. This time they took the act of pleasuring each other slowly, wanting it to last, making it sweet and special for one another. After about an hour, the two of them came at the same time, this time pleasing and contenting each other both physically and emotionally.

"That was great," Cheryl said after catching her breath.

(It was...beautiful), Gardevoir stated, equally exhausted.

Cheryl nodded at Gardevoir's better word choice. The sex had felt fantastic, but Gardevoir's unspoken statement was right, there had been something truly fulfilling about it, truly affectionate, about it that Cheryl had never experienced with sex before. Doing it with Gardevoir had been special, somehow.

"Thank you...for making it that way," Cheryl said, not sure how else to express what she was feeling.

(Thank you for the same).

They lay with one another for a few more minutes in silence, cozy in their afterglow. Finally, Gardevoir 'spoke' up. (If you want, I will...become your Pokemon. You can be my Trainer), she said. She put some emphasis on the last sentence, and Cheryl knew why. Gardevoir were said to be so devoted to the few trainers that they allowed to keep them, that the Pokemon would be willing to sacrifice their own lives to keep their trainers safe. Cheryl understood the weight of what Gardevoir was saying: that she felt so strongly about Cheryl that she would be willing to sacrifice herself for the human girl if she ever needed to.

Cheryl nodded without saying anything (she wasn't sure how else to respond; what do you say to someone who's just said they're willing to follow you, obey you, and even die for you? "Thanks?"), and walked over to her bag. She took out a Pokeball.

(And if I am your Pokemon, we can...be together sometimes?) Gardevoir asked hopefully before Cheryl had a chance to activate the Pokeball.

Cheryl paused, and then she smiled with quiet happiness at Gardevoir. "Yeah...I'd like that," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl woke up slowly as the first warm rays of morning light hit her face. She started to sit up, but couldn't, because her Gardevoir's arms were tightly wrapped around her. Thinking back to what had happened only a few days ago, she smiled, before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Gardevoir stirred slightly, but didn't fully awaken, so Cheryl placed her hand over her crotch and ran the tip of her finger along her slit, causing Gardevoir to moan and open her eyes.

(Mistress?)

She was unable to say anything more, because Cheryl had gently slipped her finger inside and crooked it. Gardevoir let out a moan as Cheryl began to pump her finger in and out slowly.

"Good morning," Cheryl said, before kissing Gardevoir, who parted her lips, letting Cheryl's tongue in. As they kissed, Gardevoir moved her small hands to her mistress's back, gently stroking, while at the same time she focused her powers on Cheryl's clit, gently stroking it with invisible fingers. As she did so, Cheryl moaned deeply into the kiss and added another finger into Gardevior's pussy, pumping faster. After a few minutes, the two of them came.

(Wow, Mistress, that was quite a nice way to wake up!) Gardevoir said, slightly winded.

"It was pretty fun," Cheryl agreed, lifting her hand up and licking it clean. Gardevoir had such a fresh, clean, pure taste, that Cheryl was very tempted to start another round just to get more of it! But she thought better of it and said, "But now that you're awake, we should get going, Gardevoir."

After cleaning up their campsite, the two of them started walking back to the trail leading to the next town.

(So Mistress, what are we going to do once we get to town?) Gardevoir asked.

"Well first off, I need to get some supplies. After that, we'll just see where things take us," Cheryl replied.

The two of them walked in silence for a while. Even though the bond was still very new, Gardevoir was able to easily tell that Cheryl was thinking about her.

(Is there anything wrong, Mistress?) Gardevoir asked, worried that Cheryl might be rethinking having a Pokemon as a lover.

"No, not really. It's just that I was thinking that I should give you a real name. After all, it would make me feel closer if I could call you something other than just Gardevoir," Cheryl said, putting her hand on her chin, thinking.

(Oh, well...if you want to, I guess. Speaking of becoming closer...there is something that I should tell you about. You...You might want to do it with me some day. My kind always forms a bond with our loved ones, as you and I have. Our bond is still in its first stages, and it will grow with time. But some day, it can be made very much stronger if we...when we were ready...to, to mate), Gardevoir said, blushing a faint green as she said it.

"But I thought we did already," Cheryl said, chuckling at how cute her lover looked blushing. "Several times, in fact."

(Well, no...that was just sex. I, I mean...it was wonderful! It wasn't "just" sex, I mean, because it was beautiful with you...I just meant...) Gardevoir stumbled over her thoughts, and her cheeks turned a darker green. She looked down in embarrassment, and a tiny "Garde," came out of her lips, which sounded a lot like a Pokemon version of "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. I'm not offended," Cheryl said, chuckling even more now.

Gardevoir looked back up. Her blush was still there, but had gone back down to a faint green. (The real process of mating is a bit more. It's...difficult to fully explain...but essentially, our souls become one, and the bond will be infinitely stronger. We'll know everything about each other, and also, it will extend my lifespan to match yours), Gardevoir explained. Cheryl stopped dead in her tracks.

"I hadn't even thought about that! Gardevoir don't live as long as humans, do they? Okay, we'll do that whole mating thing soon. Maybe when we get to town!" Cheryl said excitedly.

(Mistress, I...I don't think you fully understand just what it means to form a bond like this. Even though I've already fallen in love with you, a bond like this is permanent, and more powerful than I can describe. It's beyond the imagination of anyone who hasn't experienced it, even other Gardevoir like myself), Gardevoir said, sounding very flustered.

"I get that, but I've always found it's best not to over-think stuff. I like to go with what feels right, and my heart says to go for it,' Cheryl said, taking Gardevoir's hand and squeezing it gently. Gardevoir gazed into her eyes, and replied, with deep conviction, "Gardevoir." Cheryl didn't need a translation to know that it was a declaration of love.

 

\---------------

 

After a few hours, they made it to town. After buying plenty of food and medicine, Cheryl and Gardevoir went to the Pokemon Center for lunch.

(This is just amazing), Gardevoir said, looking around the small building.

"I suppose it must be rather interesting, considering this is the first time you've ever seen a human city. But I much prefer nature, so after we have something to eat, we'll get going. I've heard that there's some interesting ruins over in Johto, and I'd really like to see some of them," Cheryl said, taking her seat.

Cheryl ordered a hamburger for herself, and had special Pokemon food brought over for Gardevoir. Neither meal was fancy, but Pokemon Centers were some of the cheapest places trainers could go for food, and the only places with the convenience of having both human food and Pokemon food at once. The two of them ate while Gardevoir explained the basic process of the mating ritual. After they finished the food, Cheryl ordered a couple of ice cream cones. When the dessert arrived at the table, Gardevoir looked at the cold treat.

(What is this, Mistress?) she asked, sniffing it.

"It's called ice cream. It's basically frozen milk that's really sweet. It's a human food, so it's not really very good for Pokemon, but then, it's actually not any better for humans, either, so what's the difference? Try it, you'll like it," Cheryl explained.

Gardevoir picked her cone up and took a large bite, and shivered, before letting out a sharp squeak of pain. "Voir!"

(Owww...My head hurts), she said, clutching her head. Cheryl couldn't help but laugh a little as Gardevoir's entire body shook.

"I should have warned you not to eat it too fast, or you'd get a brain freeze."

(It would have been a lot more useful if you had told me beforehand! I'm not used to food this cold), Gardevoir said, focusing her mental energy so that she could block out the pain.

"Sorry, I just wasn't thinking. Are you alright, sweetie?"

(Yes...I'm feeling a little better. I think I'm getting used to it. And you're right, Mistress, it is very tasty).

"Well, now that we're done eating, let's get going. It's a pretty long trip to the nearest port that can take us to Johto."

 

\---------------

 

After leaving the money for the meal, the pair left the city, and several hours later they set up camp for the night.

"Okay, the first step was to wash up, right?" Cheryl asked.

(Right...there's a stream nearby that's perfect for it. I'll go first), Gardevoir said, walking toward the clear body of water. Cheryl decided that it was best to set up a tent, since they weren't as far off the main path as they had been that morning. After a few minutes, Gardevoir returned, still glistening with water from the stream. Cheryl couldn't help but think that she looked even more beautiful than usual, and she wasn't sure if it was the way the water trickled down her perfect body in small rivulets, or if it was the anticipation of what they were about to do. She thought about it for a few seconds and realized that the reason didn't matter. All that was important was that her lover was stunning, and she was about to do something with her that would allow them to become closer in just a few minutes than a lifetime would allow most people.

After taking a few more moments to appreciate just how lovely Gardevoir was, Cheryl gave her a quick kiss and went to the stream. She stripped and washed as quickly as she could, and ran back to the tent. As soon as she was in, she gave Gardevoir another deep kiss.

"Alright, I just have to go along with it as you guide me, right?" Cheryl asked. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was thinking about the details that had been explained to her over lunch. Basically, it would be like normal sex, except that at the moment of orgasm, Gardevoir would strengthen the bond between them. She had also explained that since their current bond was only a few days old, it would be quite a shock when the process was over with, and that it would be nothing like what they had now, which was only about as strong as the average trainer-Kirlia bond.

(Right. I'll handle the most important part. Until then, just enjoy it), Gardevoir said, softly stroking Cheryl's cheek.

Cheryl laid back, and Gardevoir climbed on top of her. She leaned in, kissing her. Cheryl reached back and pulled up Gardevoir's dress. Then she cupped her ass and squeezed her pert, round cheeks. Gardevoir moaned into the kiss and began to rock her hips back and forth slowly, so that her clit was touching against Cheryl's. As Gardevoir gyrated her hips, she further stimulated Cheryl's clit by focusing her powers on it to increase the sensitivity of the nerves, so that each touch was several times more pleasurable than usual. For the first few seconds, Cheryl could barely believe that so much pleasure could be real, but she managed to keep herself under control. After all, the two of them had to orgasm at the same time in order for the bond to be made. Cheryl moved one hand up from Gardevoir's ass to the back side of her horn, and she ran her fingers along it, causing her to lose her psychic manipulation of Cheryl's clit. As she kept running her fingers along the horn, Gardevoir could make no sound other than whimpers of pleasure, but before very long she was able to start using her powers again, and this time, rather than focus on Cheryl's clit, she began to simulate every nerve in her body.

(I'm going to start working on the bond now...a-all you have to...to do is...oh...is is is think about what you w-want our, our relationship to b-be!) Gardevoir said. She was giving soft "Garde!" moans of pleasure nonstop, and she was even having trouble forming her thoughts for mental communication.

Cheryl nodded. She began to think about all the things that she and Gardevoir would be doing...all this sights they'd see, the experiences they would have, the love they'd share, and everything else. Gardevoir sped up the rate of her thrusts. She then switched all of her focus from pleasuring Cheryl to making the bond more powerful. It appeared as a door that was only open part way. She then began to gently push it open, not forcing it, just guiding it.

Cheryl suddenly found herself in a huge white void, with nothing but a large door in front of her. Even though it seemed like she was alone, she could still feel Gardevoir's body pressed against her own, only even more so. Her soft skin and warmth seemed to cover Cheryl's entire being.

(Mistress, I do need your help for this last part. You must help me open the door that you see. Once it is open, our bond will be complete). Gardevoir's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Understanding exactly what her lover meant, Cheryl walked up to the large door and placed a hand on it. As soon as she did, she felt an immense surge of power pass through her.

"Wow."

The surge was beyond words. Shaking off the shock, she gently pulled on the handle, and the door began to slide open easily. After only a few seconds, it was open, and standing in front of her was Gardevoir. The second that she looked into those large, red eyes, her mind was overwhelmed. She saw a series of pictures flash by at lighting speed, but even though each picture could only be seen for a second, each one had volumes of information. She was seeing everything that had ever happened to Gardevoir, from the first time she saw her mother's face, up until just a few minutes earlier, and at the same time, she knew that Gardevoir was seeing every aspect of her own life. She blushed at the thought of a few of the more embarrassing moments being seen by someone else, but it passed quickly, due to who it was that was seeing it.

After what seemed like both an eternity and only a few seconds, everything was back to normal. Cheryl was laying in the tent with her beautiful lover on top of her. She could feel not only her own still lingering waves of pleasure, but those of Gardevoir, as well, and deep in her heart, she had a warm feeling of contentment that was far different than what she usually felt after having sex. It was far deeper and spiritual than that, and she could tell that Gardevoir was feeling the same thing. She looked at her lover.

"Akemi," she said.

(What?) she asked, lifting her head up.

"I think Akemi should be your name," Cheryl said. As she said it, though, she could feel Gardevoir's disapproval almost as though she herself had felt it.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

(It doesn't matter whether I like it or not. You're my trainer, Mistress, so it's up to you. I'll just be Akemi), Gardevoir responded. There was nothing wrong with her tone, but Cheryl felt the disapproval only grow. It was so real to her that she had a hard time remembering that she liked the name; they were bonded so closely that one's feelings felt more real to the other person than their own feelings did.

"Hey. You're not just my Pokemon. You're my beloved. Tell me honestly, what's the matter with Akemi?" Cheryl said.

(Nothing. It's a nice name. But I already have a name, and I like it), Gardevoir told her.

"But every Gardevoir is named Gardevoir. I just wanted to set you apart from the others...because you're one-of-a-kind to me," Cheryl said.

Gardevoir smiled at her. (I know. I love you, too. But that's why there shouldn't be a problem. You're my darling love, who shares a bond with me so emotional and spiritual that I'm having trouble determining whether what I feel is my emotion or yours right now. And I can read your mind, and you can somewhat read mine. Trust me...when you say my name, I'll know you're talking to me, no matter how many other Gardevoir are around).

"Okay. Sorry, it's just that a lot of trainers rename their Pokemon, so I didn't even think about whether you would want me to," Cheryl said.

(Yes, I know...that's something I know now from having all your memories. But it's not the same for me, for us. Humans name their Pokemon they train. They name their pets, their dolls, and their children...humans name things they have affection for, but don't count as equals. I'm your Pokemon, Mistress, but I'm more, too...right?)

"Y-Yes, of course," Cheryl said. She hadn't thought of it like that when she had decided to name her Gardevoir...it had just seemed like a natural thing for her to do, but she could definitely see her lover's point.

(So...call me by my name, then. It doesn't matter if there are thousands of other Gardevoirs...if it's you calling me, that's all I hear), Gardevoir said, smiling.

Cheryl leaned forward and kissed her, and Gardevoir happily kissed back. The two of them parted, but only for a few seconds, before kissing again deeper. The two of them wrapped their hands into each other's hair, mussing it up. Without breaking the kiss, they sat up and removed their hands. Cheryl's went to Gardevoir's sides and worked their way down until she found her crotch. She began to rub her palm along the outside lips, slowly teasing her lover. As she did so, she could feel a similar pressure against her own pussy, like a phantom hand.

(Whatever one of us feels, the other experiences, as well), Gardevoir whispered as she placed her hands over Cheryl's breasts, pinching her nipples and lightly moaning as the same sensation hit her. After only a few minutes, the two of them came at the same time, their mutual pleasure feeding into each other, intensifying it for both of them as it went on and setting off a chain of orgasms, each one getting stronger until it was almost more than either one could bear when it finally ended.

"That. Was .Amazing!" Cheryl gasped, barely able to speak from exhaustion.

(It was far beyond anything I thought possible. I'm so happy to have encountered you, Mistress. Even though it's only been about a week since we met, I could never imagine how dull life would be if I wasn't with you), Gardevoir said in a low mental voice, too weak to manage much more than a whisper.

"Let's get some sleep for now, and play some more when we wake up," Cheryl said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

(Sounds like a good idea), Gardevoir agreed, wrapping her arms around her mate and pulling her close. The two of them quickly fell asleep holding each other.

 

\---------------

 

The first early morning chirps of a flock of Starly served as an alarm clock for the pair. Cheryl and Gardevoir woke up slowly, still tired from the previous night's action.

"Good morning," Cheryl said, giving her lover a quick kiss on the lips.

(And it's about to get better), Gardevoir said, pressing her knee against Cheryl's pussy and rubbing it hard. As she did so, Cheryl reached down her back, sliding her hands between Gardevoir's legs and letting a single finger slip into her pussy, while rubbing the tip of her other finger along the entrance of her ass, making her moan loudly. At the same time, Cheryl could feel the same pleasant tingle herself.

"I-I think we should...phew...should move on to something more so that we don't wear ourselves out just playing around," Cheryl said, pulling her hands away. Gardevoir nodded as she pulled her knee away, hating the feeling of losing the contact with her mistress.

(First, let's do a little footplay), Gardevoir suggested.

"Perfect, that's just what I was thinking!" Cheryl said.

(I know! That's why I suggested it), Gardevoir said with a grin as she crawled to the other side of the tent. As soon as she was over, she stretched out one of her slender legs, offering her dainty foot, which Cheryl immediately took by leaning forward and gently kissing it, running her tongue along the length of it. As she licked Gardevoir's foot, she could feel her own feet being massaged by thousands of tiny fingers, pressing all the most sensitive spots, and at the same time she could feel the gentle warmth of her own tongue brushing against the sole. The pleasure that she was feeling mixed with Gardevoir's, and made each touch, no matter how small, cause a jolt of ecstasy to wash over her every nerve.

(Mistress...I can barely stand it anymore! If we keep this up, I'm going to cum right now!) Gardevoir moaned deeply as Cheryl sped up the pace of her licking. She halted instantly.

"Okay then, let's take it up a notch!" Cheryl said, letting go of Gardevoir's small foot. She then lay on her side, lifting one leg up slightly.

"Get into position," she said. Gardevoir pulled up her dress and lay on her back, scooting in until her pussy was pressed against Cheryl's. The two of them then began to move their hips so that they were rubbing against each other. At the same time, each one of them took one of the other's feet, and began to kiss and rub it, while Cheryl pressed her foot against Gardevoir's breasts, pinching her nipple between her toes and brushing the underside of her breast with the ball of her foot. As Cheryl played with her breasts, Gardevoir focused her powers onto the space between her clit and Cheryl's, creating a small, very weak vacuum that caused a pleasant sucking sensation for both of them, as well as increasing the nerve sensitivity for both of them. It was also making the entire experience more pleasurable for both of them. The feeling of everything was circulated between the two of them in a feedback loop, becoming stronger with each passing second, until both of them came over and over again, until both blacked out from the sheer amount of energy they had expended.

 

\---------------

 

After several hours, the two of them woke up.

"We're going to have to be careful not to let ourselves get worn out every time like this," Cheryl said as she checked the time.

(Well, since the bond is so new, it will take some time to get used to it, but after a while, perhaps it won't be so overwhelming. Also, if we brought anyone else into our relationship, it would help make it even less stressful), Gardevoir said.

"You mean you want someone else? Aren't I enough?" Cheryl asked teasingly.

(You know I didn't mean it that way, Mistress), Gardevoir told her with a light mental chuckle, and she was right. (You're all I need or want. But I know you've felt attracted to many women before you met me...and I'll now feel the same attractions, now that we're bonded. And I admit, we've passed many human women in the street today that I myself thought were attractive, and you'll feel the same way now, too. So, if I know you like other women, and you know I like other women, and we'll both feel the other's attraction anyway, what reason can there be not to act on it? If you should find anyone else that you think is attractive, then I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do something with them), Gardevoir told her.

Cheryl chuckled. "This is going to be a very interesting, and very fun, life together with you, my darling Gardevoir."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 10 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
